1814
by Cestrescir
Summary: Two years into the war, Matthew makes a slight boo-boo...should have checked the wind direction, Mattie. Oneshot.


Good day! Its Cestrescir, Chester (or Tertius if you want. That's my Tinierme account. XD) whatever you want to call me. "Hey, YOU!" That works, too. XD

Yeah, so I was reading an atlas, the other day...XD Its called 'Our Dumb World' by the Onion, and it had some pretty funny stuff. And what it said about the war of 1812 was pretty funny. It just forgot to mention the burning of York..

Still, I decided to share the thought that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Hetalia.

**1814 (two years after the start of the War of 1812)**

Matthew tried to regulate his breathing, pulse pounding in his ears. Gingery, he rubbed at the fabric covering his chest, wincing slightly when it caused his not-yet-healed burn to sting. His violet eyes immediately darkened with anger for a moment, before hardening into a look of determination.

Canada felt betrayed. By his own brother, no less! How could Alfred have done that to him? _Him!_ Matthew! I f Alfred wanted to attack England, he should have messed with Arthur. He should have left Matthew alone. Idiot.

Violet orbs darkened again, and Canada took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come.

Matthew knew that the burning of York would scar him and his people for years to come. He also knew that his idiot brother would conveniently forget the incident soon after the war ended.

A grim smile appeared on his lips. He wouldn't _let_ Alfred forget. Not this time. He was actually lucky Matthew wasn't doing more. He deserved what was about to happen. This time, Matthew wasn't going to apologize.

Closing his eyes, Canada took a breath of cool night air. He nodded to the other men with him, and they all began to move. Under the cover of darkness, the Canadians started a fire.

After the dead was done, they all retreated back to a safer distance to watch. It would be okay. The fire would cause a panic, and no one would even realize they were there. The whole plan was perfect. Matthew could help but sneer a bit, the night breeze tousling his hair.

Alfred was lucky.

He deserved far worse than having the West Wing of his precious White House burnt down.

After a few minutes, however, something unexpected happened. The uncharacteristic sneer on Matthew's face quickly melted into a look of surprise that was mirrored in his violet eyes.

The West Wing was definitely burning, but...

"Oh, dear..." someone muttered next to him. Another man ran a hand through his hair nervously. The rest just stared.

'_There goes that room...the Red room...the Map room...the Hall of Large Flammable objects...and the poor, poor Library...' _ Matthew thought, as their (originally) small fire spread throughout the rest of the White House, setting the entire building ablaze. Ah, and there was the panic and chaos they knew they'd get...just ten times worse than what they expected.

Matthew blinked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, dear..." the man next to him muttered, again. He then proceeded to repeat himself several times.

Canada smiled sheepishly at the others. "Oops...but its not our fault, eh? I mean...how were _we_ supposed to know the White House would burn so easily?"

One chuckled, but the others just sighed, shaking their heads.

Matthew turned back to the scene, rubbing his chest. The flames engulfing the White House reflected in his purple eyes.

Well...at least Alfred wouldn't forget...right?

-

-

-

-

-

Yeah...XD

Funny thing, Alfred actually did forget about the burning of York. They actually don't mention it very often in US History classes, as far as I've seen.

My dad actually had an old history book of his, and my mom was astounded (yes, astounded. Or flabbergasted. Astounded sounded better) when she saw that it taught US kids to think America had _won_ the War of 1812. Nope. It was a tie, folks.

By the way, I actually _don't_ know if it was at night that this happened, it just seemed like the most logical thing, you know?

Yeah...thanks for reading! Hope you liked it~!


End file.
